


times new romance

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [4]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, F/M, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sesi pemotretan bersama Filan dan Carmell dimulai.





	times new romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Sesi pemotretan Filan dan Carmell dimulai. Sesi pemotretan mereka dibagi menjadi tiga sesi lagi, yaitu sesi foto bersama dan sesi foto individu.

"Yang barengan dulu aja!" usul Carmell kepada sang fotografer. Filan yang masih setengah melayang karena baru "pingsan" tadi mengiakan saja perkataan Carmell.

Filan dan Carmell diminta berjongkok di depan kamera. Filan diberikan sebuah gitar untuk dikalungkan di belakang punggung, sedangkan Carmell tidak diberikan properti tambahan. Interaksinya bebas; terserah mereka.

"Aku lihatin Filan, ya!" ujar Carmell sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyum. Tangan kanan sang gadis yang menumpu pada lutut dijadikan penopang bagi dagu.

"E-eh. I-iya!" balas Filan sambil melempar pandangan. Malu ditatap dengan jarak sedekat itu oleh gebetannya.

Carmell terkekeh. "Santai aja kali, Filan!"

Filan ikut-ikutan tertawa malu. " _Nervous_ , Mell."

Tanpa mereka sadari, konversasi pendek itu telah menghasilkan dua foto _candid_ yang manis.


End file.
